Tears of a Broken Miko
by Guardian of the Nine Realms
Summary: Kagome is tired of being the damsel in distress. Naraku is dead. She had finally returned to the feudal era for good after three years. She goes missing a month after. Everyone thinks she is dead. What happens when they meet a much stronger Kagome a year later. What Inutaisho is revived? Since when is Kagome a mercenary and why does Sesshomaru seem interested in her? Who is Hidou?
1. Chapter 1: Kagome's target

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

Kagome was summoned to the Eastern Lords study. It had been four years since Naraku's death.

Kagome had heard of the Eastern Lords powerful miko. She was one of the most powerful in all the lands.

Kagome had came to the Eastern Lord and asked if she could train with the powerful Miko that resided in his castle.

Lord Taro agreed. But only if Kagome agreed to be his daughters protector for one full year. She would spend a total of two years in the Eastern Castle.

Kagome had just finished her training with the Miko named Hana.

The Eastern Lord had worked with her as well.

If this human was going to protect his daughter than she had to be trained properly.

Kagome knocked on the door of Lord Taro's study.

"Enter." His deep voice said.

She turned the handle and walked in.

She bowed as soon as she stepped in. She rose a second after.

"Kagome, we have been through this. You do not need to bow." Taro said as he stood and walked around his desk.

Kagome watched as Taro approached her. He rested his hands on her shoulders.

"You are family to me and my daughter. If my mate could have met you, she would have cared for you dearly." Taro said with a smile.

Kagome smiled.

Taro turned after another smile in return and walked back to his desk. He stood behind it and faced Kagome.

He looked at Kagome has he handed her a small scroll. She stepped forward and took it from him.

"That scroll has the name of someone I need you to take out. I know you have just started this protection mission in protecting my daughter, but they say the fight with Naraku made you cold and I need you to take out the one that threatens my family. There is a rumor that says you left your friends a moon after you had returned from being home for three years. They think you dead." Taro said.

"What is your point milord?" Kagome asked.

Taro smirked.

"That means you get the job done well with no questions asked. You would make a good mercenary. I am an ice demon, so is my family. You know this, so I had given you a fraction of my ice bending power for the rest of your life. I wish to see how you handle it. The name of your target is on the scroll." Taro said.

Kagome opened the scroll.

Her eyes widened.

She looked at Taro as she closed the scroll.

"The Western Lords general?!" She asked.

Taro took a deep breath.

"He worked with Naraku. If you'll remember, I told you my mate was killed by Naraku. I wish to take out all of those to do with Naraku. The reminder will be gone." Taro said.

"Milord, that can start a war with the West." Kagome said.

"I understand that you have fallen for one of the Western brothers but you have to do what you are ordered to. I have a ball tonight for my daughter's birthday. I have invited the other Royal families of the lands. And some of them bring their generals and lieutenants for protection. And there is something else." Taro paused.

"What is that milord?" Kagome asked.

Taro looked at Kagome with a serious look.

"Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha's father has been revived." Taro said.

Kagome's eyes widened.

"So they all be at the ball?" She asked.

Taro nodded.

He handed Kagome a plain silver mask. It covered her whole face.

"Your aura has changed since you have seen your allies last. You have gained stronger miko powers and some of my ice powers. You have been trained with both. But if they can't see your face then they won't know who you are. I will be having some of my other guards were mask too so they do not catch on that I am trying to hide you." Taro said.

She took the mask from him.

Kagome had a serious cold look in her eyes.

"Do I kill him in public or alone?" She asked.

Taro smirked.

"Alone." He said.

Kagome would take care of it tonight.

She would take out Sesshomaru's General.

A/N: My new story. I hope you all like it. Please review!:)


	2. Chapter 2: After one year of 'Death'

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~X~

Kagome stood in the courtyard with the Lord's daughter.

"Kagome, how come you don't talk much?" The girl asked cheerfully.

Kagome stood tall unflinching.

"After my training with Hana for a year I promised your father I would be your protector for a year after. That is my reason. I am here to protect you. Nothing more." Kagome said.

Katsumi knew she was not being rude. She was just Kagome.

Katsumi is a caring demon. Black hair, blue eyes like her father. To kind for her own good. She's about Inuyasha's age.

When you looked at the two, you would think Katsumi was the human because of her kindness. But you would see Kagome as the demon. But though Kagome was her bodyguard for a year she would try to be friends with her and get passed this seriousness stage.

Just the thought of Inuyasha made Kagome's heart slightly break. She missed her friends in a sense. But, she also knew she could never go back.

Four years ago as she purified Naraku with her arrow she was placed under a curse as soon as the arrow hit Naraku. That's why she was in the East. She needed to most powerful miko in the lands to teach her how to control it. None knew what it was. None but her anyways. It was something that tormented her at every second of every day. But she kept it secret from all except Lord Taro and Hana.

Kagome looked at Katsumi.

"Milady, don't you think is best if you start prepareing for the ball tonight? The sun is starting to set." Kagome said.

Katsumi nodded.

~X~

When the ball was about to begin, people started to show up. The Eastern Lord made all of his guards wear black with silver mask. But of course to the other lords he had always been known as odd but powerful.

The ball room had many guards men and women though some were just servants. Taro placed them there so that Kagome would not be the only female. She did have a general to kill.

There was four walls to the ball room. The decorations were elegant. Picked out by Katsumi herself. A guard stood at each corner and three against each wall. If you were facing the back of the room. Kagome was in the back right corner.

She had a sword at her hip and a bow and arrows on her back. Most of the other guards also had weapons.

~X~

Kagome stood straight against the wall as people poured in.

First ones that had got there was Koga and Ayame. She had heard the he was now Lord of the Southern lands.

That was definitely new.

Next well, the next ones Kagome had to hold her breath for.

Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, Inuyasha, Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kilala, and a couple of generals and guards came in after them. But of course each Lord had guards with them and some generals.

Kagome looked for her target. He was in the back of the group. Now, how to get him alone?

Lord Taro looked her direction. She blinked knowing he was asking if she knew who he was.

Next was the Northern Lord. Everyone knew what he looked like. Though none knew of his personal life. No one had ever seen his mate and family but they knew he had one. Rumor had it that his mate had just came back from a twenty year trip to the main lands.

But when Kagome saw his mate, she nearly fell over in shock.

'Mother?!' She looked at the female.

She was definitely human. This woman, she was a spitting image of her mother. Then they were followed by an old man and what looked to be a teen boy.

'Souta?! Grandpa?!' She thought.

She noticed that Inuyasha walked up to them and talked. The woman hugged him as she seemed sad.

It had to be! What the hell was going on?!

Kagome then noticed Sesshomaru walking towards her lady with her target not far behind.

Luckily Katsumi was close enough for Kagome to hear her.

"I hear that this is your coming of age ball." Sesshomaru stated.

Katsumi smiled up at him.

"It is my lord." She said respectfully.

Sesshomaru nodded. "Well, your father and I would like a word in his study about a possible arrangement." Sesshomaru said.

"Very well, my father and I will meet you in his study." Katsumi said. Katsumi looked to Kagome.

"Guard come here." Katsumi said to Kagome. The royals made it a rule to never call servants and guards by there names in front of other royals.

The rule worked out for Kagome.

Kagome walked towards her lady and bowed.

"What can I do for you milady"? Kagome asked slightly making her voice sound different then it was.

She could feel Sesshomarus eyes on her.

"Rise." Katsumi said.

"I need you to escort these two towards my father's study. I will meet them there with my father." Katsumi said as she turned and walked off.

Kagome bowed with a 'Yes milady.'

Kagome turned towards Sesshomaru with a bow and she rose.

"Please follow me Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said.

Sesshomaru nodded as he followed the human with his general behind him. He preferred for his general to be there for any negotiations including other lands in case it turned to war.

Hefollowed the miko out a door into the halls of the castle. Everything seemed to be blue and ice themed though it was not real ice.

He looked at the back of the woman's head as she walked. Yes, he knew she was a miko. But, he did wonder why she carried two different types of weapons. She was just a human.

"Wench, why do you carry such weapons?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome continued to walk forward.

"I am milady's main body guard Lord Sesshomaru." She stated.

Sesshomaru was definitely curious. The aura coming from the onna was great. The power was amazing. It made sense that she was her protecter.

"Hn," he said.

Kagome knew that the general was odd. He was a raptor demon. Not the bird raptor. Like the dinosaur. It was insane. But apparently they were very coming from this time. There was a few other type related to dinosaurs but not many.

The general had yellow eyes with black slits for pupils. He had a green tint to his skin as it looked like scales. And yellow claws. Their power was one to rival with. She knew taking him down would be hard.

But what creeped her out was the fact that she noticed that he was staring at Katsumi with lust. And then he looked at Kagome as she walked away. She could still feel his eyes on her. So if she could find the right opportunity then she would take him out. What made things easier was the fact he was kinda like Miroku with his pervertedness.

They made it to Lord Taro's study. Kagome knocked.

"Enter." He said.

~X~

A/N: I am so sorry that I have not worked on this story! I hope this update makes up for the wait! Thank you for all the Follows, Favorites, and Reviews so far! You guys are so awesome to stick with me this whole time! :)


	3. Chapter 3: Something's familiar

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

~X~

"Enter." Lord Taro said.

Kagome was the first to enter followed by Sesshomaru and then his guard.

Lord Taro was sitting behind his desk. There were two seats in front of the desk sitting about five foot from each other facing the desk. Katsumi was in the one on the left. Kagome moved so she stood behind her lady. Her hands were behind her back as she stood there calmly.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I ask that you take the other seat so we can discuss business." Taro said

"Very well I will not take to much of your time." Sesshomaru said as he stepped forward and sat in the seat next to Katsumi.

"Alright, what did you want to discuss?" Lord Taro asked.

"I would like to form a treaty of peace with you and your lands. If you accept I intend to offer my brother as a potential mate to your daughter. I know he is half demon but he is powerful." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome felt a small pang in her chest.

'Inuyasha' Kagome thought in sadness.

Taro gave Sesshomaru a stern look.

"I thought he mated the Shinkon Miko?" Taro asked knowing full well she stood behind his daughter.

"They did not mate. The Miko showed a sort of weakness to him but when he felt the same way she disappeared. Either going back to her own village or dying. No one is quite sure." Sesshomaru said.

"Interesting. I will enter a peace treaty with you. You do not need to offer anyone. In all bluntness, you would be a great Allie." Taro said.

Sesshomaru nodded.

"Guard if you and my daughter don't care to step out. Go enjoy your party daughter. I have to talk with Lord Sesshomaru." Katsumi nodded as she walked you with Kagome following behind.

After they left Sesshomaru told his general to leave too. But where do you think he went?

To follow Kagome and Katsumi...

Katsumi walked back into the ball room. Kagome was close behind. Katsumi turned back towards her. "Im getting a bad feeling about someone uhh guard. Please stick with me for the time being." Katsumi asked

Kagome nodded. "Yes milady."

Katsumi was a naive girl. Didn't understand the cruelty of the world outside of the castle. But it was good that she got bad feeling about stuff.

Her mentality was that of a fourteen year old human from her time. Her fathers needs to warn her about the evils of the world but since she lost her mother twenty years ago he just cares about his daughters happiness.

Of course he trained her to fight but no matter how much he stressed it he knew that she would never fully understand. Especially since she didn't know how her own mother died.

Twenty minutes later

Katsumi was getting tired of the crowd. So she told Kagome to go get her a drink which Kagome did. Kagome couldn't tell her no.

Katsumi snuck outside of the castle no realizing she was being followed until it was too late.

Katsumi sat on a bench and was faced with Sesshomaru's general.

He stood before her not realizing he was being watched by two other sets of eyes.

Katsumi looked up at him with a smile. She sat ten foot from him.

"You look so much like your mother." The general said with a smirk.

"Really I get that all the time." Katsumi said.

"I remember when Naraku captured her twenty years ago. Do you know what he did to her?" The general asked.

Katsumi quickly stood.

"Please leave me alone. I don't want to hurt you. My father trained me well." She said getting nervous.

The general smiled menacingly. "He broke her. Just because it was fun. Only because she was at the wrong place at the wrong time. Naraku had so much fun with her. As he tortured her and took her. She then died slowly." The general said.

"I should know I helped with the torture." The general finished as he stepped toward Katsumi. He reached out to grab her.

In that instant a cold mist formed in front of Katsumi. Suddenly her guard which was Kagome appeared on front of her.

In the blink of an eye his hand was cut off as he jumped back.

What a better opportunity to kill the general.

"Stay away from Lady Katsumi lest you lose your head next." Kagome said in pure bitterness and anger.

The general cried out in pain as he held his wrist. The bitch cut off his hand!

He could not stop the bleeding.

"You bitch!" He yelled as he went at Kagome this time.

Kagome acted quickly ice formed on her blade as she infused the ice with her holy powers. Though it was a regular katana, she formed the blade to shape like Inuyasha's tetsaiga. She swing her sword one time.

His head hit the ground as soon as the ice faded from the blade.

Kagome sighed in slight annoyance. What was Katsumi thinking?!

In the blink of an eyes Kagome was faced with Taro and Sesshomaru. Kagome did not bow. She got in a stance to protect her lady from Sesshomaru if needed.

Taro looked angry.

He would have a talk with Kagome. And not one she enjoyed.

"Father it was my fault! I told my guard to get me a drink and since she's a servant she can't deny. I walked off after wanting to be alone. She came to me as soon as she realized I was in trouble. She tried to warn him to stop." Katsumi said.

"We know we watched. Katsumi you need to stop being so reckless..." Taro continued on berating his daughter as Sesshomaru looked at Kagome.

He noticed her blue eyes as she looked at her Lord. Something was familiar about her. He couldn't put his finger on it.

"Lord Sesshomaru, I wish to apologize for killing your general." Kagome said with a bow the rose. As she finally turned to him.

"I knew he was a traitor. I was just waiting until he annoyed me enough to slaughter him. You did me a favor human." Sesshomaru said.

Kagome nodded as she looked back at her Lord.

Sesshomaru continued to look at Kagome. He would understand where he knew her from.

~X~

A/N: I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter!:) I'm so glad that so many people enjoy this story!:)


	4. Chapter 4: That Asshole!

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

~X~

Kagome still stood outside with the dead general, Sesshomaru, Lord Taro and Katsumi.

Taro knew that Kagome did not use his daughter for bait. But had she been another second late he would've had to step in. It would've looked bad since he just signed a peace treaty with the west.

Kagome was worried about Katsumi. How was she handling the information about her mother.

Taro looked at Kagome. She didn't kill him alone like he asked, but she did kill him.

He then had a genious idea that would make Kagome want to strangle him.

After he was done berating his daughter he turned to Sesshomaru.

"Lord Sesshomaru, though I am happy for my daughters safety I hate you lost your general. Why don't you take my daughters guard as a token of my apology." Taro said.

Sesshomaru looked at Kagome in thought..

'I'm sorry, WHAT?! What happen to protecting his daughter for a year?! And he knows that they are the last people that I want to know who I am! That damned bastard! He better be happy he's a lord or I'd beat the hell out of him!' Kagome thought.

Though she was angry on her mind, her face was blank.

"Would you want her back after a time or is she a gift?" Sesshomaru asked.

'Keep calm Kagome breathe don't kill anyone.' She repeated in her head mulitiple times.

"Keep her for a moon. If you don't like her then give her back. But she never takes the mask off. She got injured in battle and prefers to keep in on." Taro lied slightly. Sesshomaru didn't catch on. At least Lord Taro was trying to help her out. Well kinda.

She didn't get injured but she did not want them to know who she was.

"Very well, with my general being a snake in the grass it would be wise that my ward would have a guard. She does an excellent job protecting your daughter. Are you sure you wish to gift her? I can pay you for her." Sesshomaru suggested.

'That asshole wants to try to buy me?! What the fuck! I'm bout to lose my mind!' Kagome thought.

Each thing that came out of their mouths just pissed her off alittle more.

"No take her. Stay for the party and let her say goodbye to everyone then she can go with you." Taro said.

"I thank you for the gift." Sesshōmaru responded.

Taro told his servants to get rid of the general's body shortly after.

~X~

Lord taro said he would watch over his daughter while Kagome said goodbye to everyone.

She walked outside and saw Hana sitting outside on the same bench that Lady Katsumi was sitting at earlier..

She walked up and sat beside the old miko.

"Your leaving with the western lord?" She asked.

The old woman had always reminded her of Kaede.

'How was Kaede doing?' Kagome briefly wondered. She missed the old woman.

Kagome nodded.

Hana reached over and held Kagome's left hand.

Hana looked down at the line that looked like a black vine was wrapped around Kagome's fingers then to her hand and then her wrist.

It looked almost like a tattoo. The vine was around Kagome's hand and wrist like a candycane.

She ran the pad of her thumb across it.

"My dear, You and I both know there are things you can't run from. This curse is one of them. Why do you think I trained you with your powers when you came to us. And why do you think Lord Taro infused some of his ice power into you and trained you? It's because we care about you and your safety. You mean alot to everyone here." The old woman paused as she still held Kagome's hand as she looked at the young girls masked faced. Kagome was looking forward.

"I know that your friends will be hard to face. But when they understand the curse and why you came to us in the first place they'll undersrand." Hana finshied.

Kagome sighed. Hana knew everything about Kagome.

"I used to think that my curse was placed on me because I finished Naraku with the final blow. But it was the bastard Hidou. He had that fucking spell put so that the one that finished Naraku would get it! But I would've taken it so my friends wouldn't have had to. But I had to leave them. Hidou is my problem and after I kill him things will be back to normal. I can go back to them. I can't let them get involved or they'll end up like me." Kagome said.

Kagome looked at her curse mark. Damn that Hidou! Every time she uses her miko powers the curse mark goes further up her arm. It's very painful for her but Kagome hides it well. She is able to slow down the process with her ice powers though. That's why Lord Taro gave them to her.

But when it gets to her heart, Well, Hidou didn't tell her that.

Hana slightly smiled.

"You think yourself as cold my dear and you try to be, but you don't always succeed. The moment you start to block people from your heart is the moment you start to lose the old you." Hana said.

Kagome stood. "The old me died when I came back to this land. When I kill Hidou then I can think about letting people in. I'll come back to see you." Kagome said as she turned and walked away.

Hana looked down as she shook her head.

'Would Hidou go to her again like he did a month after she got back?' Hana wondered.

She felt sorry for the young miko.

~X~

Kagome walked back into the ball room where she saw the Northern Lord walking towards her. He stopped when he got shoulder to shoulder with her.

"I don't know why you hide yourself from Lord Sesshomaru, but when you reveal yourself search me out. I have alot to discuss with you ." Lord Kain said as he walked away.

He knew exactly who she was.

Kagome blinked. 'What was that about? He usually has an actual converstauon with me.' Kagome wondered.

~X~

After the ball Kagome said goodbye to Lord Taro and Lady Katsumi. Of course Taro berated her about the general in private before she left. He knew she would be back or at least come to visit.

Kagome was now flying with her old friends back to the west. Kagome rode on Sesshomaru's cloud with Inuyasha.

Some guards rode on Inutaisho's cloud.

Sango, Miroku, and Shippo rode on Kilala.

They all flew close together.

"Hey Sesshomaru, why the hell are we bringing this werid masked girl?!" Inuyasha asked.

She really wanted to sit him!

Kagome turned her head in silence and noticed that he still had his beads. Luckily she had not said sit this last year. Then they would have known she was still alive. She made sure not to.

Right after Naraku died, she use to wonder if the beads effected him while she was gone for three years in her world. During that time though she did not have to worry about her curse because it didn't effect her in her time. But she longed to come back to get rid of it.

"Half breed, what I do is none of your concern." Sesshomaru commented. Inuyasha responded with a 'whatever'

Kagome then looked to Inutaisho. It was so odd to see him alive and in person.

"Inuyasha try not to bother the girl, she is probably nervous about moving to a new home." Inutaisho said as he looked at Inuyasha.

Inuyasha ignored his father.

Kagome looked at Inutaishio.

Inutaisho's eyes then landed on Kagome's left wrist. Then his eyes narrowed on the mark.

His eyes met Kagome's blue ones as she quickly looked away.

'What did he know?!' Kagome wondered.

~X~

A/N: DUN! DUN! DUN! Next chapter coming soon! What's going to happen next? What does Inutaisho know? Who is Hidou?


	5. Chapter 5: Only here for the job

I own nothing.

A/N: Well guys! I don't know if some of you know but I have an eight month old. He's so cute. His name is Ezra. I also just recently found out that almost sixteen weeks pregnant with a girl! I'm so excited. Her name will be Amelia. I just wanted to share that with everyone!

~X~

After acouple of hours Sesshomaru and his pack made it back to the Western castle.

They stood in the courtyard.

Sesshimaru turned to Kagome.

"Human, after my servants get you settled in the room next to Rin's come to my study we have much to discuss." Sesshomaru said.

'Respectful as usually. Sesshomaru you haven't changed a bit.' Kagome thought.

Kagome gave a light bow and rose.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru. I will be in your study shortly."

~X~

As Kagome promised, she was done unpacking and was already at Sesshōmaru's study door.

She lightly knocked.

"Enter." She heard.

She walked into his study and closed the door behind her then faced Sesshōmaru.

"Sit down human." Sesshomaru said as he gestured to the seat in front of his desk that he was sitting at.

Kagome did as she was told.

Sesshomaru leaned forward in his chair.

"Thanks to you, I know my general was a snake. But it will be hard to track down the ones that could be in my castle. My ward, Rin needs a protector. You will protect her with your life. If you fail and she dies you will follow her in death. I will see to it." Sesshomaru said.

"Yes Milord."

"You are not to leave her alone unless you are Relieved by Jaken her other protector. He will relieve you every night so you can do as you wish. You will have her from when she wakes until she goes to sleep." Sesshonaru stated.

"Forgive me milord. But may I ask a question?" Kagome asked.

"Hn." Was Sesshomaru's response as he leaned back in his chair.

"Should you need me to watch her for longer that that I can." She said.

Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed at the girl.

"Do you question Jaken's abillities?" He asked her.

In all honesty he didn't care. Jaken got on his nerves. He just wanted an answer.

"No milord. I just wanted to offer." Kagome stated.

Sesshomaru looked at her.

"Very well. I will let you know." He said.

Sesshōmaru looked at the girl.

"I know your name isn't 'Guard'. What are you called?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome lightly smiled. Though none saw it. "Hana, Milord." She said

~X~

After their discussion Sesshomaru had Kagome follow him to Rin's room where they were introduced and then he was on his way doing his thing that he usually does at his castle.

Kagome stood in Rin's room as she played.

Rin was playing with her dolls when she paused and looked to girl named Hana with the masked face. It kinda creeped her out alittle but she didn't want to be rude.

"Will you play dolls with me?" Rin asked.

Kagome looked at the sweet girl. That was seven years old when she left to her world right after Naraku's death. It had been four years so that would make her eleven.

"Forgive me Lady Rin but I am here to protect you. That's all. Your safety is my number one concern. That's Lord Sesshomaru's orders.

Rin nodded. No one had ever called her Lady unless Lord Sesshomaru was around. She was just 'filthy human' to them.

"I understand." The girl said.

~X~

That night after Rin went to sleep Jaken walked it.

"Human, how was she today?" Jaken asked in his annoying high pitched voice.

Kagome mentally rolled her eyes.

"The name is Hana. She's fine. She's a sweet girl. I'll be back before dawn.' Kagome said.

She stepped outside and quietly shut the door. She then heard Jaken rant about how disrespectful and stupid humans were. She went to giggle but stopped when she was faced with a demoness with white hair and eyes. She was probably Sesshomaru's age.

Kagome didn't even say anything to the demoness. She just stood there in silence waiting for her to say something Kagome knew she was a servant by how she was dressed.

The demoness put a hand on her hips.

'Great a demoness with an attitude.' Kagome thought.

" I know your new but all the humans bow to me since I'm a demoness and head servant.' The girl said in a matter of fact tone.

"I'm not like most humans " Kagome said.

The female huffed.

"Look here bitch. My name is Yuki and you will respect me." Yuki said.

Kagome could've said so many things to piss her off but didn't.

"I'm Hana nice to meet you Yuki." Kagome said completely ignoring her as she started walking to her room.

Once Kagome got half way to her room Yuki spoke again.

Doesn't this girl ever shut up?

Kagome let out a sigh of annoyance. She was sure the annoying female behind her heard. Kagome refused to turn around to give the female the attention she desired. So, Kagome looked straight ahead.

"One last thing, Sesshōmaru is mine." Yuki said.

Kagome smirked.

"I have no interest in a love life or to care about someone only for their power. I'm not like that. No worries. Also, make sure he don't hear you call him by his name I'm sure he wouldn't like that." Kagome said in a sarcastic warning tone.

Yuki let out a growl.

"Watch your back human." Yuki said.

Kagome smirked as she ignored her. She walked to her room and stepped in. The female had no idea who she was dealing with. That female was defiantly weak. Alot weaker than her. Kagome did not need to make any threats. Her aura said it all.

No she wasn't aragant. Kagome just wanted to get back to the East. She didn't want any trouble. Hopefully Sesshomaru would send her back after a month.

Though she wanted to be secret about who she was. She wanted to tell Lord Sesshomaru about Hidou and how he could still be after her.

Kagome took off her mask and sat on her bed.

About that time there was a knock on the door.

Kagome quickly put her mask on. She went to the door.

When she opened it, She was horrified when she saw who it was.

~X~

A/N: I hope you all have enjoyed the story so far. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews so far. It means the world to me and keeps me motivated! :)


	6. Chapter 6: Just one month

I do not own the characters of Inuyasha.

~X~

Kagome was face to face with one demon she did not expect.

Inutaisho.

She looked at him with what he noticed as a shocked expression.

Since her mask only had eye holes. It was hard to read the girls expressions. The rest of her mask looked like a emotionless carved face.

"May I come in?" He asked calmly.

She bowed quickly and rose.

"Yes, Lord Inutashio, Please forgive my rudeness." Kagome begged as she stepped out of the way.

He stepped in as she stayed by the door. He took a step forward with his back still to her. There were five mask laying on the shelves in front of him. They were all silver.

He picked up the top mask and studied it. They all were the same.

He spoke before she could.

"I believe you know why I'm here, so whether you want the door closed is up to you." Inutaisho stayed.

Kagome slowly slid the door closed.

"Lord Inutaisho I must say I can not find a reason for your visit." Kagome said properly.

Inutaisho turned and faced her with the mask still in his hand.

"Save it." Inutaisho said a little annoyed. "Don't play dumb with me. Remember, I was dead when you put on the mask." He stated.

Kagome's eyes widened. "You know who I am?" She asked. Inutaisho tossed the mask on the bed to his right. It landed on the bed.

"I am the only one." He stated.

"The threat from Hidou should not have been enough for you to leave your friends. You made a bad decision." Inutaisho said.

Kagome got slightly aggravated,

"Forgive me Millord but had I stayed I would not have been able to defend myself against my threat. I don't want them to worry about me. I do not regret my decision!" Kagome stated.

Inutaisho looked at Kagome in her eyes.

"I hope you hide who you are for the right reasons. I wouldn't make you a guard of someone dear to me if I knew who gave you that curse." He said.

"Yes, Hidou cursed me, and I'll find him and kill him so it will be lifted. Who do you think you are, my father?!" Kagome said in slight anger.

Inutashio knew that he was making her mad. But it was something he needed to talk about for the safety of the West.

"I have a question for you. I want you to take a few days before you answer. Do you hide behind the mask because of Hidou or do you hide because you don't have the nerve to face your friends?" Inutaisho paused.

He smiled at her.

"Also, all I can tell you at the moment is that I know your father." Kagome froze for a moment.

"What? You can't, he died a long time ago." Kagome said in shock. Her eyes were widened.

"We'll get that later. I will tell you now that Hidou is one powerful demon, he knows where you are because of the curse. It's like a tracker. Your alive now because he wants you to be." Inutaisho said.

Kagome smirked under her mask.

"He tried to come after me while I was in the East. The curse started to raise up my arm. But I froze it. So he came to me to kill me. I burned him pretty good with my spiritual powers." Kagome said.

"I won't tell them who you are. I'll let you. But, remember the sooner You tell them the easier it'll be on you." Inutaisho said as he stepped forward and towards the door. He paused with his back to her.

"Come to me before you tell them. I'll help all I can." He said as he turned and walked out closing the door behind him.

Kagome turned her back towards her bed as she fell back on it. She let out a sigh.

'My fathers alive? Is that who my mother was with?' Kagome wondered.

Kagome looked up at the ceiling. 'One month, then I can leave and Sesshomaru will get tired of me.' Kagome thought as she got off the bed and put away the mask that Inutaisho picked up.

Kagome took off her mask and sat it next to the pillow. She pulled back the covers. She got in bed and quickly fell asleep.

~X~

The next morning Kagome stood with Rin in the gardens as she saw Inutaisho and Sesshomaru talking at some distance away.

Kagome wore her hair in a braid with her mask on and a black fighting style kimono with silver flowers on it, she had many like it. Her flats were black.

Of course the idea of the two talking made Kagome alittle nervous but she still held Inutaisho's word. He trusted him not to say anything.

Both demons looked her way for a moment and then went back to talking. Yep, she was definitely nervous.

Kagome suddenly saw an all to familiar fox kit run passed her.

'Oh Shippo how I've missed you.' She thought.

The fox kit was definitely like a son to her. She missed him.

In the year she had been gone he hadn't really changed though his aura seemed saddened. Well to be honest, everyone's slightly did. Was it because of her?

She felt a hand on her butt as she slightly twitched in anger. She had a feeling she knew who that was.

"Monk!" She heard Sango yell as Miroku released Kagome's butt and was hit in the head with Sango's Hiraikotsu.

Miroku limply fell over as Sango stomped off to stand with the children about fifteen feet away.

Miroku slowly stood. Regaining himself.

Miroku looked at the masked girl with curiousity.

"Say, have we met? I can't forget that butt If my life depended on it. But I can't put who's it belonged to." Miroku said.

Kagome lightly smirked under her mask.

"I promise you we haven't, because if so you would've been dead. The slayer has punished you though. So I have no need to unless you do so again." Kagome said as she placed her hand on the hilt of her sword. It was a theeat.

Of course she didn't mean it

Miroku was shocked to hear her threats and alittle scared

Kagome heard a light chuckle behind her.

She turned her head to the side not completely facing their new visitor.

Inuyasha stood behind with his arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

Kagome felt her heart flutter.

"Lord Inuyasha." She greeted.

"Just Inuyasha. I don't like that 'Lord' bullshit." Inuyasha paused.

Kagome smirked.

"It's nice to see someone threaten Miroku besides Sango and..." He didn't finish.

Kagome knew he was talking about her. She turned around to face the kids.

"So what's your name?" Inuyasha asked as he came to stand beside her with Miroku on the other side.

Inuyasha's arms were still crossed as he too faced the running children and Sango.

"Hana." Kagome said.

Inuyasha nodded.

Kagome smiled under her mask.

"Human, I need to speak with you." Sesshomaru said from a about thirty feet behind her.

The three standing together turned their heads to see Sesshomaru standing with Inutaisho.

"You know she has a name Asshole?" Inuyasha asked.

Kagome glanced at Inuyasha briefly and then back at Sesshomaru. 'Inuyasha's changed a lot. He seems kinda nicer.'

"Shut it half breed." Sesshomaru said calmly.

"You wanna go Sesshomaru?! I am not in the mood for you today!" Inuyasha yelled as he held his fist up in front of him.

'Well never mind.' Kagome thought.

She looked at Inutaisho.

He better not have told.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome said as she saw Jaken running up to take her place.

She walked towards the two demons.

What did he want?

~X~

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please let me know what you think. Sorry it took so long.


	7. Chapter 7: Valid reasons

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

* * *

Kagome followed Sesshomaru and Inutaisho to Sesshomaru's study.

All Kagome could do was glare at the back of Inutaisho's Head.

Did they find her out? If so she would beat the old man into oblivion!

They turned a couple of corners until they came to his study.

Sesshomaru slid the door open and Kagome and Inutaisho followed him in.

Kagome closed the door behind them and turned to see Lady Katsumi standing there waiting.

Katsumi looked at Sesshomaru.

"Thank you Lord Sesshomaru for allowing her to see me. If you do not mind I would like to speak with her alone." Lady Katsumi asked.

Sesshomaru nodded. He was not one to listen to anyone but this Hana servant is still being shared between him and the east. He could not deny.

He would allow them to speak in here. He has no secrets of the West in his study. They were all hidden in a place none would find them. Had he not been able to hear them he would of thought the masked girl was a spy.

"We will be in the library down the hall. Join us when you are finished." Sesshomaru said as him and his father left the room. Kagome closed the door behind them.

The demons made it to the end of the hall. Inutaisho looked at his son as the entered the library.

"Why come here when you know we can here them and they'll have no real privacy to speak?"

"Because I feel it's necess-" Sesshomaru paused mid sentence as a certain name flowed into Both demons ears

'Kagome.'

* * *

"Kagome I'm sorry to come and see you like this. I know you've only been gone over night." Katsumi said.

Kagome sighed.

"Forgive me Lady Katsumi but please don't call me that here. To these people I am currently Hana. But I was wondering why you came to see me."

Katsumi looked at Kagome straight in her eyes.

"I am bothered. I knew your name. Just not what you have accomplished. You are the Shikon no miko. Why didn't you tell me?" Katsumi asked. She seemed saddened at the fact that Kagome hid something from her.

Kagome sighed as she looked away.

"To most she's dead or missing. At the moment, I would like to keep it that way. It's harder to do now that your father sent me here as a 'peace offering.'" Kagome said bitterly

Katsumi started getting aggravated.

"That's not the case at all. Father thinks of you as his other daughter. He thought it would be best if you revealed who you are to these people. He knows of Hidou so he thought if you had these allies back on your side you could stand against Hidou better. And there's something else. It's another reason I came." Katsumi stated.

Kagome glared at Katsumi. Yes she was royalty but they are literally Close like sisters they did not care about formalities.

"What?!" Kagome said a little louder then she meant.

"I learned who your father is. He knows it's you under the mask. But he refuses to show himself to you until you remove the mask." Katsumi said.

Kagome clenched her fists in anger.

"He's been alive for what I can assume as a long ass time. My family is here. I am here. Yet after fourteen years of not seeing him. He won't see me until I remove this mask?! That's bullshit. Some father. I'm glad he's alive but if he has no interest to see me as I am than I have no intention of seeing him. Same goes for my family. They haven't came to see me. I haven't seen them in alittle over a year!" Kagome said bitterly.

Katsumi lightly smiled.

"My father said I couldn't come and tell you. But he told me after you left. He said that you would probably not want to see him anyways. But he also said that your father is coming to visit the west and that Lord Sesshomaru already knows and plans for it. But he has no idea this man is your father." Katsumi said.

Kagome looked at her best friend .

"Thank you for warning me. But you need to go back before your father finds out your gone." Kagome said.

Katsumi nodded.

"Tell Lord Sesshomaru that an urgent matter has came up and I have to leave immediately. Which it is not lie. I hope to see you soon dear friend." Katsumi said as she disappeared into an ice mist.

It is one ability that few ice users have. Katsumi could teleport and leave only mist behind. Katsumi had Taught Kagome it but she could not do it as far since she was not born an ice user. Katsumi learned it from her father.

* * *

After the conversation Sesshomaru looked to his father. You knew didn't you? She's the miko that helped destroy the bastard Naraku." He said still trying to register what he just heard.

"I learned last night. Do not punish her, her reasons are valid. I assure you." Inutaisho said.

Sesshomaru nodded taking his fathers word.

They both heard the library door open and then close.

They turned to face the miko.

"I apologize Lord Sesshomaru but Lady Katsumi has had to leave immediately she sends her apologies." Hana said.

Inutashio looked at his son as he noticed a certain softness in his eyes. But just barely. Much like when Sesshomaru was with Rin.

"Hn. Go back to Rin and send Jaken back to me. You will be relieved from your guard duty once Rin is asleep. Am I clear human?" Sesshomaru asked.

Kagome bowed and rose.

"Yes milord. He will be up here shortly." Kagome said as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Did you have to be so rude?" Inutaisho asked.

"Thime miko was a human worth respecting. She has changed though. She now has secrets. That wavers my trust in her." Sesshomaru said.

Inutaisho nodded.

"That's understandable." He said to his son

* * *

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter! :)


	8. Chapter 8: Hana

I don't own the characters of Inuyasha.

A/N: Thank you for all the Favorites, Follows, Reviews, and to all of the people who have read my story! It makes me so happy! :)

I'm now eighteen weeks pregnant.:)

Tears of a broken Miko.

* * *

One month later.

* * *

Two figures stood in a shady room facing each other.

"When will the curse finish her?" The left one asked.

Bright blue eyes showed great annoyance.

"It's hard to say. The Eastern Lord has shown her how to freeze the curse as it goes up her arm. Though it doesn't stop it completely it just slows it down. She doesn't suffer as much as you wish." Hidou said.

"I'll have to take care of that and that bothersome Taro. It seems you need to pay her a visit Hidou. She's currently in the Western territory with Lord Sesshomaru watching over his human ward." The demon on the left said.

Hidou smirked.

"I have missed the lovely miko. Will you act on their side for this encounter?" He asked with a smirk.

"I plan to. Make her suffer. Better yet, make her wish she wasn't even born." The left one said.

Hidou smiked. "You can count on that."

* * *

Kagome stood in the corner of The garden while Rin ran with Shippo.

"Why does Lord Sesshomaru keep you around? Why won't he just send you back to the East?" Jaken asked. He walked up to stand beside Kagome.

Kagome crossed her arms over her chest.

"I have asked myself that many times." She stated.

Something caught Kagome's eye on her left.

Lord Sesshomaru stood greeting Lord Kain, her mother Hitomi, Souta, and her grandpa.

Her heart sunk. It all made since suddenly. It hit her like a ton of bricks.

Lord Kain is her father. He has to be! He had conversations with her when he came to the East. Why did he not make himself known?

Her eyes narrowed on her father. Maybe she didn't think about it where she had to watch the Eastern Lord's daughter during the ball.

Lord Kain looked at her with a knowing look. They followed Lord Sesshomaru into the castle. She will get some answers on what the hell was going on!

Kagome would soon learn that they are staying for a week.

* * *

Two days later.

* * *

Kagome stood out in the garden. Rin ran around playing in the garden.

She heard footsteps walking up behind her.

She turned to see Lord Kain. She bowed in respect but on the inside she wanted to rip the bastard in half if she could.

Kain smirked when she stood completely up.

"Do you know now who you are to me?" He asked.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at the demon before her. Though she still wore her mask.

"Why didn't you tell me or Souta and why was we sent to the future?" Kagome asked

"I wanted my children to be safe and educated. When you found the well it was not on purpose." He said.

Kagome nodded as Lord Kain then came up to stand shoulder to shoulder with Kagome as she faced Rin.

Kagome looked to her left passed Lord Kain and noticed Sesshomaru, Inutaisho, and Inuyasha talking.

The rest of her friends were not far off.

She has been so happy to see Inuyasha after a year. But now that she actually thought about it. She didn't love him more than a sister would a brother.

Suddenly, dark thunder clouds started rolling in.

"Hana!" Rin yelled as she ran and hid behind Kagome.

Hana watched the clouds.

She knew what was coming as she drew her sword.

Hidou was about to show himself.

Lightning struck and went back into the sky. When Kagome looked forward Hidou stood before her.

He has striking blue eyes and long black hair. He has just enough of a look to him to make him seem handsome. Well, if he wasn't evil.

Kagome drew her sword.

"Ah miko I've missed you. Say have you shown yourself yet? Maybe I can show them for you? What do you think?" Hidou asked with a smirk as he looked around at her old friends.

Ice then formed around Kagome's mask. There was no way in hell her mask was going to come off here.

Hidou smirked as he opened his hand. A metal sword cane from the palm of his hand.

His abilities are really a pain for Kagome to deal with. Lightning and he can pull metal from the palm of his hand to form what ever weapon he created. He was definitely a challenge for any being.

"I don't think so." She said with a glare.

Sesshōmaru walked up in front of his ward and Kagome. He drew Bakusaiga.

"I do not care what problem you have with the servant. But you are trespassing. Should you refuse to leave I will take action." Sesshomaru stated calmly.

In a flash Hidou was gone.

He reappeared with his hand against Kagome's mask ready to pull it off. Even with the ice formed around it.

Kagome acted quickly and held her sword at his throat.

"So threatening miko. Make a move I beg you." He said to Kagome. Not caring that Sesshomaru Just threatened him.

Kagome charged he sword with spiritual energy and swung at Hidou. He then swung his sword to clash with hers as he released her mask.

Kagome quickly sent ice up her arm. Slowing down the curse mark. Though it still hurt like hell.

All of Kagome's friends had their weapons drawn and were now ready to fight Hidou.

This was exactly what Kagome didn't want! She is the one who's meant to kill the bastard! None will take that from her! Either that or he would free her from the painful curse she now has.

Kagome didn't want anyone getting hurt because of this guy!

"Hana." Rin said in a scared tone.

Kagome slightly looked back at her to make sure she was okay.

Kagome quickly learned that she had made a wrong move.

Hidou moved quickly as he punched Kagome in the face.

She ended up about ten feet from where she stood. When she sat up though Hidou was gone and it was not Hana that everyone saw. The ice from her body disappeared and Kagome's mask crumbled to the ground.

"Kagome?"

* * *

A/N: I hope you all enjoyed! I really enjoy writing this story! :)


End file.
